Tears, Regrets, and Fears
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: The tears were about to fall, but she pushed them back, just like every other time. Her signs were choppy and inconsistent, but she kept going. "I love you, Emmett, I really do, but it hurts," / set in episode 2.03, because Bay could have said so much more. Possible three-shot.


"I believe you. I just hate being jealous. I hate it. I don't understand why we aren't together." Emmett hands were flying with the intensity of his feelings. "It's not about Simone anymore, is it?"

So this was how it would happen. Bay had been pushing it off and pushing it off, but it wasn't fair to Emmett anymore. So many words bubbled to the surface, but she could not form any of them. She looked at his face, his sweet, hoping face and felt hers contort as she searched for the right thing to say.

"No." She said.

"I thought you came to Carlton for me." Emmett looked hurt.

Bay took a deep breath. "I know it must seem like that, but I really didn't."

"Then what is it? Why aren't we together?" Her heart was breaking as Emmett demanded an answer. It brought too many emotions to the surface, emotions that she had tamped down for so long.

She could not form a rational thought to save her life, so Bay spun a story about her head spinning, being underwater, everyone hating her. It seemed to work for a moment, but then:

"I want to help you."

She was about to give up, to break down, to hug him, to kiss him, but she couldn't. "Then help me. As my friend."

Emmett shook his head. "I don't want to be your friend. I thought I did, but it hurts too much to be with you and not _be with you_."

Bay felt the hot tears building behind her eyes, and she snapped. "It _hurts me too, _Emmett, okay? It hurts so bad, but I can't do this." The tears were about to fall, but she pushed them back, just like every other time. Her signs were choppy and inconsistent, but she kept going. "I love you, Emmett, I really do, but it hurts," here her voice caught, and one tear slipped down over her cheek. "So much to see you every day because I," she paused to wipe at her eyes and clear her throat. "I can't do this again. Okay? I can't be with you right now, because it is breaking my heart." Bay wanted to stop; she did not want to unleash the full scale of her emotions on Emmett, but now that the dam had been opened, she could not hold back. "You hurt me, Emmett. I know you know that, and I'm sorry to keep dredging it up."

Emmett tried to interrupt her, to touch her face, to kiss away the tears, but as he stepped towards her, his heart now shattered, Bay put a hand up to stop him and scrubbed at her own face.

"I want to be with you again, Emmett. But I can't right now. I just can't."

"Bay," he reached for her again after signing her name. "Bay, I want you, and I love you, but I can't keep pushing off what I feel. I need you."

"Emmett, I know, but I know that's not fair to you." Bay started, "But I can't right now. It's too much. Please, please, don't push this. I love you, I really do, but I just-"

Emmett broke off her speech with a passionate kiss. Bay made a little noise of surprise in the back of her throat, he felt it, but did not acknowledge it. Instead, he just cradled her face in his palms, opening her mouth under his. He smiled was Bay's hands went to his hips, pulling him closer and leaning in to the kiss. He felt her chest swell with breath and felt a wave of relief flow through him at the fact that he did not have to break the kiss to breath. He wanted her so badly and now he was so close.

But Bay broke the kiss, tears still coursing down her face. "I'm sorry, Emmett." She did not speak, but only signed because her voice was too thick with emotion and tears. She backed away, turned from him, and walked to her car.

A single tear tracked down Emmett's face as he watched her drive away. He'd get her back. He would.

…

…

…

**So maybe a three shot? Possibly? **

**I'm feeling angsty. What did you think? I felt like, in episode 2.03, Bay just had so much more she wanted to/could have said to Emmett when he confessed his feelings for her. So I wrote it out. Thoughts in the review box please. **


End file.
